


Isil ar Anar

by lolitachihiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curses, F/M, Inheritance, M/M, Post - Order of the Phoenix, School exchange
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitachihiro/pseuds/lolitachihiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HP/DM Na een moeilijk jaar besluit Perkamentus om de zaakjes dan maar zelf te regelen en dus zend hij zijn leerlingen op uitwisseling naar het buitenland. Uiteraard levert dat alleen maar meer problemen op. <br/>Na OotP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proloog

**Proloog**

1 september 1941 

Het was stil in de hal. Geen geluid werd er gemaakt. Geen vogel zong en zelfs het huilen van de wind van buiten was hier niet te horen. Het enige leven zat aan het einde van de hal. Op een hoge, rijk versierde stoel zat een vrouw. Ze was gehuld in een stralend wit gewaad met geborduurde gouden randen. Ingewikkelde patronen en symbolen sierden haar korset. De jurk was mouwloos, maar toch droeg ze mouwen. Deze waren met koperen, gegraveerde armbanden aan haar bovenarmen bevestigt en liepen naar beneden toe breed uit. Gevlochten gouden garen bonden het geheel samen om het makkelijker draagbaar te maken. Om haar schouders droeg ze een mantel, die met twee zilveren broches aan haar korset was vastgezet. Deze broches hadden de vorm van een wapen; een viervleugelige slang met op het hoofd een gouden kroon. Om haar hals droeg ze een amulet. Rond, met in het midden een waterloper, omgeven door edelstenen.

De vrouw zelf was statig. Ze had een strak gezicht, dat geen enkel teken van veroudering vertoonde. Ze had lang haar, dat los opgestoken was. Gouden krullen vielen op haar rug en haar schouders. Daartussen waren donkere strengen te zien, hoewel dit evengoed een speling van het licht kon zijn geweest. Haar helder blauwe ogen leken van kleur te verschieten, als je er maar lang genoeg in keek. Ze waren doordringend en onpeilbaar. Vol emotie zonder deze te laten zien. Deze staarden in het niets voor zich uit. Ze was diep in gedachten verzonken, ze voelde iets.

Een bediende kwam vanuit één van de vele deuren de hal binnengelopen. Ze droeg een dienblad vol met eten. Met de uiterste voorzichtigheid, om te zorgen dat ze niet viel of iets zou omstoten liep ze naar het einde van de hal. Daar plaatste ze het blad zachtjes op het bijzettafeltje naast de stoel. Nog even keek ze naar haar meesteres voor ze zich omdraaide om weg te lopen.

Plotseling greep een arm haar bij de schouder, trok haar terug en siste: "Het komt eraan!". En op hetzelfde moment werd de hal verlicht door een intens licht. Scherp als een mes en zo helder als de noorderlucht. Seconden lang leek het enkel sterker te worden, totdat er een moment van ommekeer was en het licht begon te vervagen. Uiteindelijk was het zwak genoeg om de gestalte die steeds verborgen was geweest te kunnen onderscheiden. Hij was groot en gespierd. Zeker twee maal zo groot als een normaal mens. De plaats waar normaal gesproken een mensenhoofd had gezeten, was vervangen voor dat van een tijger. Hij keek woest, maar toch ook vriendelijk. Het ontblote bovenlichaam was bedekt met een zwart gestreepte vacht. In zijn harige, maar menselijke handen was een vergeeld document geklemd. Een rol perkament, gesloten met een zwarte lakzegel. Langzaam, met grote passen liep hij op de vrouw en haar bediende toe. Op ongeveer twee meter bleef hij staan. Even bleef het stil. Toen begon hij te spreken, zijn stem laag en rasperig.

"Uwe Koninklijke Hoogheid, ik draag hierbij een boodschap over tijd. Een voorspelling die het lot van de toekomst bepaald. Eentje die volkeren bij elkaar kan brengen, mits op de juiste manier gebruikt. In een tijdslimiet van vijftig jaar zal het zijn aanvang nemen. Mijn taak zit erop en het is nu aan u." Met een sierlijk gebaar overhandigde het wezen de rol perkament aan de vrouw. Deze pakte hem met een knikje van haar hoofd aan. Zodra haar vingers zich om de rol sloten, leek er een rilling door haar lichaam te gaan. Het wezen draaide zich om en maakte zich klaar om weer te vertrekken. Op het laatste moment keek hij haar nog even aan en zei: "Wees voorzichtig en maak het niet open. De wereld is er nog niet klaar voor. Heb geduld en wees afwachtend. Wanneer de tijd daar is, zul je het wel weten." Met de zelfde lichtflits waarmee het wezen zich kenbaar had gemaakt, vertrok hij ook weer. De hal was weer stil geworden.


	2. Voorstel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vreemd weer, een overdosis aan blarenpasta en er worden nieuwe plannen gesmeed.

**Voorstel**

6 augustus 1996

Met een zucht liet Perkamentus zich weer in zijn stoel zakken. Het afgelopen jaar was, op z'n zachts gezegd, een blamage geweest. Dat kreng van een Omber had voor het ministerie lopen spioneren, zover was zeker. Hij had gedacht dat het allemaal wel mee zou vallen, maar zijn vertrouwen in de goedheid van de mens was opnieuw geschaad.

En dan had hij het uiteraard nog niet eens gehad over het gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie. Dat had allemaal voorkomen kunnen worden als Harry iets minder de held wilde uithangen. Dat joch zou nog eens zijn dood betekenen als hij er zelf niet al eerder aan ten onder ging. Nee, vorig jaar was bepaald geen pretje geweest.

Gelukkig was het een nieuw jaar en dat betekende nieuwe kansen. Perkamentus was weer schoolhoofd, dus zijn geluk kon niet op. Ook Voldermort hield zich op het ogenblik koest, zodat de mensen er weer wat meer vertrouwen in de situatie kregen. Meer vertrouwen dat het uiteindelijk wel weer goed zou komen. Maar ja, dat woordje uiteindelijk hè. Wanneer komt het dan goed? Is het over een jaar, tien jaar of misschien wel een halve eeuw. Het was allemaal erg onduidelijk.

Zachtjes werd er op de deur geklopt. Perkamentus richtte zijn hoofd op van de tafel en ging goed zitten. "Kom binnen", riep hij naar de persoon achter de deur, ten teken dat ze de kamer mochten betreden. Met een lichte zwaai werd de deur geopend en een wat oudere vrouw verscheen in de deuropening. Haar gezicht was strak en zorgelijk. De rimpels in haar gezicht leken nu extra op te vallen. Toen ze begon te spreken, klonk haar normaal zelfverzekerde stem, onvast.

"Albus? Gaat het een beetje?". De bezorgdheid om het schoolhoofd was bijna voelbaar in haar stem. Ze liep op de oude man achter het bureau toe, erop lettend niks om te gooien in het overvolle kantoor.

"Ja Minirva, het gaat wel. Er is gewoonweg te veel gebeurd om als normaal mens te blijven leven." Hij wendde zijn blik van haar af en keek uit het raam. "In de afgelopen twee jaar, zijn twee mensen, twee goede mensen, op brute wijze vermoord. Koelbloedig in de borst geraakt en niets dat ze konden doen. Dit moet men niet licht opnemen. Voldermort wint aan kracht terwijl wij hier juist kracht verliezen, door eeuwenoude vetes." Hij draaide zich weer naar Anderling toe. "Ik denk dat het tijd is om die problemen uit de wereld te helpen. En we zullen het bij de wortel uit moeten roeien." Zijn gezicht stond ernstig en Anderling moest even slikken. "Maar professor, is dat niet een beetje…nou ja…euhm…gewelddadig?"

"Gewelddadig? Maar nee, zo bedoelde ik het natuurlijk niet", riep Perkamentus uit. "Het is niet onze taak om ze om te leggen. Het is onze taak om ze dichter tot elkaar te brengen."

"En hoe bent u van plan dit dan voor elkaar te krijgen? Het is niet zo dat de Zwadderaars en Griffoendors nou ineens gebroederlijk naast elkaar gaan leven. En dat geldt ook voor mij. Ik ga die zak van een Sneep niet tot mijn 'vriendenkring' rekenen", voegde ze er verbitterd aan toe.

Perkamentus gniffelde. Anderling had altijd zo'n uitgesproken mening over dingen en ze schaamde zich er niet voor dat ook te uiten.

"Ik heb zo'n voorgevoel dat de oplossing voor ons probleem zich vanzelf aandient. En zoals je zelf ook weet klopt mijn voorgevoel altijd." Anderling trok een wenkbrauw op. "Nou ja, meestal dan", gaf Perkamentus toe. Anderlings uitdrukking bleef sceptisch. "Oké, niet heel erg vaak, maar hier ben ik toch vrij zeker van". Perkamentus raakte geïrriteerd. Als zijn eigen personeel hem al niet meer op zijn woord geloofde, hoe moest hij dan nog overtuigend overkomen op het ministerie. Hij kon die hoge functie daar nu wel vergeten.

Plotseling sprong het gesloten raam met een klap open en sneed een eigenaardig ijzige wind de kamer binnen. Als in een reflex greep Anderling naar haar hoed. Maar het was al te laat. De wind had hem gegrepen en mee het raam uit gezogen.

Ondertussen probeerde Perkamentus zijn haar en baard in bedwang te houden en nog enigszins een beeld te vormen over wat er aan de hand was. Zijn mantel en gewaad bolden op en werden weer platgedrukt en hij moest moeite doen zijn evenwicht te bewaren.

Hoe langer hij er tegen vocht, hoe sterker de wind leek te worden. Snel keek hij in de richting van professor Anderling. Zij zat geknield op de grond. Overgegeven aan de wind.

'Ik zal mezelf nooit overgeven. Als ik al niet meer tegen een kleine wind op kan. Hoe kan ik dan de wereld voor onheil behoeden. Men vertrouwt ten slotte op mijn kundigheid', dacht Perkamentus in een verwoedde poging overeind te blijven. "Al vraag ik mij wel af of dat vertrouwen nog wel zo diep gaat". Hij keek met een schuin oog weer naar de onderdirectrice van de school terwijl hij het tot zichzelf mompelde.

Hij had dat laatste nog maar net uitgesproken of een laatste rukwind stootte hem als een bowlingpion omver. Met een enorme kracht werd hij tegen de kasten, die tegen de wand van het kantoor stonden, gesmeten. Boeken en instrumenten die normaal gesproken netjes geordend stonden, kwamen met een donderend geraas naar beneden. Kwetsbare apparaten en glazen flessen en potten vielen kapot op de grond om hem heen. De meeste wist hij met meer geluk dan verstand te ontwijken. Maar een pot gevuld met blarenpasta was vastbesloten om op het hoofd van Perkamentus te landen en hij werd niet teleurgesteld. Dikke klodders met het oranje spul liepen langs zijn gezicht omlaag.

Een beetje versuft bleef hij daar liggen. Tot professor Anderling voor hem ging staan en een hand uitstak om hem overeind te helpen. Moeizaam krabbelde hij overeind en begon het stof van zijn kleren te slaan. "Niks gebroken, professor?". Andeling keek hem vragend aan. "Ja, ja het gaat wel. Alles zit er nog aan." Hij probeerde nog steeds uit alle macht om er een paar hardnekkige stofjes uit zijn mantel te krijgen. "Weet u, u kon beter het riet zijn in plaats van de boom. Dan had u er niet zo uit gezien." Perkamentus keek zijn collega vragend aan. Niet begrijpend waar dit gesprek heen zou gaan. Net op het moment dat Anderling haar mond open deed om uit te leggen wat ze bedoelde, klonk er een stem vanuit de richting van het raam. "Ze heeft gelijk. Tegen een wind gemaakt door Saffier is geen kruit gewassen.".

Zowel Anderling als Perkamentus keek in de richting van het geluid. Daar, op de vensterbank, stond een vrouw. Ze was niet heel erg lang en ze was ook niet heel erg kort. Ze had kort geknipt, steil haar, dat bedekt was door een sierlijke hoed van paars vilt. Ze droeg een halflange paarse jurk met korset en hoge laarzen met veters.

Ze stapt vanuit het raam het ronde kantoor in. Met een nieuwsgierige blik keek ze de kamer rond. "Ik heb me altijd al afgevraagd hoe het kantoor van de beroemde professor Perkamentus eruit zou zien. En ik moet zeggen, je stelt me niet teleur. Wat je beschrijft in je brieven is nog half niet zo goed, als wat het in werkelijkheid is." Ze liep langs de kasten en vitrines, compleet de personen in de kamer negerend. Na een paar minuten draaide ze zich weer naar de twee professoren toe. "Zo mooi als je kamer er bij ligt, zo slecht zie je er zelf uit. Je weet toch dat je blarenpasta op blaren moet gebruiken en niet zo maar in de rondte moet strooien". Ze keek hem eens goed aan, zuchtte een keertje en liet met een enkele beweging het oranje goedje verdwijnen. Helaas werkte deze truc enkel visueel, dus de doordringende lucht bleef nog in de lucht zitten.

"Oké, nu ben ik het zat.", riep Anderling plots uit. "Wie bent u wel helemaal en wat doet u hier, zomaar het kantoor van een ander binnenvallen? Het is een schandaal. Als u hier op school had gezeten, dan zat u heel erg in de problemen, jongedame.".

"Professor", zei Perkamentus bestraffend. "Weet u dan niet wie dit is? Ik had toch betere kennis van dat soort zaken van u verwacht." Anderling snoof en Perkamentus richtte zijn aandacht weer op de vrouw. "Mijn excuses voor haar gedrag." Maar de vrouw gniffelde. "Het geeft niet hoor. Het is wel amusant. Ik ben al zo'n 96 jaar niet meer aangesproken met de titel 'Jongedame'. Het is mij een hele eer. En misschien is het inderdaad zo dat ik wat te hard van stapel ben gelopen. Maar ja, ik kon niet weten dat ze mij niet kent.".

Ze draaide zich om naar Anderling toe en maakte een kleine buiging. "Mijn excuses voor mijn brutaliteit om zonder aankondiging binnen te vallen. Laat ik mij voorstellen. Mijn naam is Veronique Bordeaux en als ik mij niet vergis bent u professor Minirva Anderling. Perkamentus sprak altijd zeer lovend over u. Er kon nooit één kwaad woord af." Professor Anderling voelde haar wangen rood worden en keek snel de andere kant uit.

"Nou ik denk dat de formele introducties wel achter de rug zijn.", zei Perkamentus, terwijl hij de beide dames naar een stoel voor zijn bureau verwees. Zelf ging hij achter zijn bureau zitten, waar hij vervolgens wat brieven tevoorschijn trok en deze geordend op tafel neerlegde. Zodra de vrouwen zaten keek hij hen één voor één even doordringend aan. Toen trok hij één van de brieven op tafel naar voren en vouwde deze open.

"Ik begrijp dat je bent gekomen vanwege de laatste briefwisseling die we gehad hebben?" Hij sprak tot Veronique. Deze knikte lichtjes en keek hem toen weer afwachtend aan. "Ik heb over je idee voor een oplossing nagedacht en ik moet zeggen dat ik het er eigenlijk wel mee eens moet zijn. Op deze manier zijn ze genoodzaakt om met elkaar samen te werken. En daarom zou ik graag gebruik maken van dit aanbod." Het gezicht van Veronique kreeg een opgewekt humeur. Maar zodra ze de blik in Perkamentus zijn ogen zag verdween dit als sneeuw voor de zon.

"Ik zei dat ik er graag gebruik van _zou_ maken. Helaas kan ik niet in mijn eentje over deze kwestie beslissen. Daarom zou ik ook graag willen dat we Minirva hier in ons plan betrekken". Hij wees met zijn vinger naar Anderling. "Tenslotte is zij het vervangend schoolhoofd", dat laatste zei hij op een toon alsof dat de doorslag moest geven.

Professor Anderling keek de twee verwonderd aan. "Sorry professor, maar ik heb geen enkel idee waar u het over heeft. Over wat voor oplossing heeft u gecorrespondeerd?". Haar ogen keken eisend in de richting van haar collega. "Ah, maar natuurlijk.", Perkamentus ging rechtop zitten en startte zijn uitleg. "Je weet dat we het probleem met onze leerlingen hebben. Dat we er personen tussen hebben zitten die, als ze geen goede ondersteuning of een betere omgeving krijgen, volledig kunnen ontsporen. Je kon het vorig jaar al zien aankomen, maar toen hebben we er niets mee gedaan. Afgelopen jaar liep het echter wel uit de klauwen en konden we een complete ravage gelukkig voorkomen. Helaas zijn hierdoor oude vetes nog maar eens extra versterkt. Hierdoor is de breuk die we moesten herstellen, juist verder gespleten. Over dit alles heb ik vaak nagedacht en uiteindelijk ook met Veronique over gesproken. Vele brieven zijn eroverheen gegaan totdat ze een week geleden met een prachtig idee kwam, wat misschien wel eens de oplossing voor dit probleem kan worden."

Professor Anderling had het verhaal van het schoolhoofd met groeiende interesse aangehoord en zat nu letterlijk op het puntje van haar stoel om het verdere verloop te weten te komen. "En als ik dan zo vrij mag zijn, wat houdt dit plan nou precies in?" Ze probeerde haar nieuwsgierigheid nog enigszins voor zich te houden.

"Dat kan ik je wel vertellen", klonk de heldere stem van Veronique. "Ik ben zelf schoolhoofd van een school in Nederland. Hier komen alle leerlingen die niet geschikt zijn of afgewezen worden op andere scholen voor heksen en tovenaars. Over het algemeen zijn het kinderen die je niet kun categoriseren als tovenaars. Hun magie werkt op een andere manier en ze zouden daardoor ook een gevaar voor anderen kunnen vormen als ze er verkeerd mee om leren gaan. De school is niet al te groot; zeven jaren met elk zo'n dertig leerlingen. En dat gekke huizensysteem wat jullie hier hebben gaat bij ons niet op."

"Het idee wat ik had voorgesteld was dat de leerlingen waar jullie hier problemen mee hebben, om die op een soort uitwisseling te sturen naar mijn school. Door de nieuwe omgeving en het weg zijn van de huizen, is het mogelijk ze dichter tot elkaar brengen." Ze keek triomfantelijk, dit was het perfecte plan.

"Nou allemaal leuk en aardig. Maar kunnen ze dan geen overlast bezorgen? Ik bedoel, als die kinderen gaan rel schoppen dan kan het flink uit de hand lopen", Anderling keek Veronique aan. Ze was aan de ene kant wel blij met het idee, want dat zou betekenen dat ze het probleem even konden verplaatsen in de handen van iemand anders. Maar aan de andere kan vroeg ze zich toch ook af of de leraren daar wel in staat waren om een groepje ongeregeld in het gareel te houden. "Oh, maak je daar maar geen zorgen over. Mijn leerlingen houden hen wel onder de duim." Er schoot een korte witte flits door haar ogen heen en bij professor Anderling liepen de rillingen over haar rug. 'Dat mens is gevaarlijk'.

Veronique stond op van haar stoel en maakte zich klaar om te vertrekken. "We houden dus contact en ik hoor het wel, wanneer de leerlingen klaar zijn om te komen. Ik gok dat het ongeveer halverwege september zal worden." Ze schudde zowel Anderling als Perkamentus de hand en liep weer in de richting van het raam, waardoor ze eerder die dag naar binnen was gekomen. Zonder al te veel moeite klom ze op de vensterbank. Ze draaide zich nog één maal om, om de achterblijvers te groeten. Toen keek ze weer naar buiten, tikte driemaal op de bovenkant van haar hand en stapte naar buiten. Meteen werd ze gegrepen door de ijzige wind en al snel was ze verdwenen.

Professor Anderling keek Perkamentus aan. "Een eigenaardige vrouw, dat is ze."

**Author's Note:**

> Oeh, we zijn begonnen. Een beetje vreemd, maar alles zal uiteindelijk wel duidelijk worden.


End file.
